


Domione

by TheSiren913



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: Set in an AU where Hermione and Ron never got together in school.





	

The hours at the Ministry were growing longer, it seemed. Hermione furrowed her brow, trying to complete the last bit of paperwork before going home. It infuriated her to know that were it not for an irresponsible coworker, this could be done already, and she wouldn't have to worry about picking up the slack, AGAIN. 

Hermione had never been a pushover, but it certainly felt like it as of late. Every time her boss needed something, she was the one to do it, regardless of whether or not it fell under her job description. Coworker's dumped other projects on her, knowing she would jump at the opportunity to correct their mistakes for the good of the department. It became exhausting. 

"Hey Hermione, what you doing?" 

Ah, the worst perpetrator of them all. Ron Weasley leaned against the side of her desk, munching an apple, a careless grin on his face. 

"What is it, Ronald?" She asked tersely, knowing he probably had a favor to ask. 

He looked wounded for a moment, and she immediately felt contrite. "I'm sorry, it's been a long day. What do you need?"

She took in the sight of his wrinkled robes and slightly messy hair. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed. 

_Slob._

But even as she thought it, she felt a warmth in her cheeks. For how goofy and childish Ron could be, he still had a way of making her heart skip. She shook her head and swiftly brushed those thoughts away. 

"Sorry, I was just gonna meet up with Harry after work for a drink, thought you might like to come?" Ron asked. He grinned again.

Hermione smiled. That sounded like exactly what she needed after today.

........................................

 

The three friends sat in their favorite booth of The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was telling her friends about her horrible run in with Pansy Parkinson, an old classmate of theirs.

"Her face looks exactly the same. It looks like she just got bigger everywhere else-" She stopped as a small, red headed woman approached them.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, hopping up to embrace his girlfriend. Hermione felt a twinge of awkwardness as she and Ron made eye contact. After hugging both Ron and Hermione as well, Ginny sat down.

As the evening went on, Hermione found herself feeling heady from the wine. Harry and Ginny were all over eachother, as in love as they could be. There were a few moments where Hermione and Ron made faces at each other and giggled, but it was still somewhat uncomfortable. 

"I think it's time we got going." Harry said, standing. He and Ginny put on their coats and said heir goodbyes, leaving Ron and Hermione alone together. 

Ron sipped his beer. "Those two should've gotten a room after work."

Hermione snorted and nodded. After a moment, a funny thought struck her.

"Do you ever wonder if they're into anything strange?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her strangely. "Why would I wonder what my sister is into?"

Hermione flushed, looking down at the table. "You're right. Sometimes I just find it funny to look at people and see what sort of thing does it for them. People have strange preferences. Sexually."

"Like that one." Ron smiled and leaned forward. "That man up by the bar. I'll bet he secretly loves wearing lingerie in the sack."

They spent the next hour drinking and giggling, coming up with the most ridiculous things about people in the Leaky Cauldron, becoming bolder and bolder, laughing at things that would normally make them blush.

"What about you?" Ron asked. Hermione glanced at him, surprised, and felt her nerves standing on end. His eyes were piercing, focused on her, studying her. His demeanor was very different.

She didn't dislike it. In fact, she felt intrigued. "Me? Now why would I tell you that?"

..........................

 

Ron accompanied her home. She invited him in to sit by the fire and warm a bit. The London cold had a way of getting into your bones. They sat across from each other on two comfortable chairs, the feeling returning to their fingers and toes.

"Hope I didn't make you uncomfortable or anything, asking what you were into earlier." Ron said sheepishly.

His timidity was adorable. "Not at all! I was really just teasing, anyway. I don't mind talking about it." Hermione answered,  her heart pounding. Maybe it was the wine, but he looked particularly attractive at the moment, and she was feeling brave. "But I think I'd rather show you." She raised an eyebrow.

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Unless you object?" She asked. "I mean, if you aren't interested-"

"No! No, it's not that, I was just surprised. I-" He shifted in his seat, "I am very interested."

Hermione smiled devilishly. "Do you mind taking direction?"

His eyes grew even wider. "Uh...no!" His grin grew larger.

"All right then." Hermione said huskily, standing. She crossed to the table to retrieve her wand. One wave of it, and her work clothes became a black zip up corset, a short black miniskirt, and knee high boots. 

Ron looked like his eyes would pop out of his skull. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, unable to find words.

His reaction pleased her. Keeping her eyes on his, she stalked towards him, slowly, until she circled around the back of his chair. Her hands traveled down the length of his arms, until her mouth was next to his ear. 

"Why didn't you make a move first?" She whispered softly. Not waiting for an answer, she stood again, this time gripping his shirt and ripping it open, buttons flying. Her hand gripped his tie, yanking him upwards to her until he was forced to stand. Ever so slowly, she untucked his shirt from his tie and slipped it down his shoulders, looking him straight in the face. 

"I was too nervous." He choked out. His breathing was heavy with lust and anticipation. 

Hermione shoved him back down and set her foot down on his knee, giving him a view of her long leg, then swung it over him until she straddled his lap. She gripped his tie again and pulled him close until their foreheads touched. "Well now you don't get a choice. You can't do anything unless I say you can, do you understand?" She snarled.

"Yes." He breathed.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she ran her hands down his torso, fingers deftly undoing his belt. She slipped it off of him and he groaned. She could feel him growing beneath her. "Too slow?" She grinned lasciviously. 

He reached up to touch her, but she caught his hand. Instead, she stood and unbuckled her skirt, opening one panel, then the other. Ron drank in the sight of her lingerie, eyes hungry. She was thrilled to see his reaction to her. Her hands guided his to the zipper on her corset, allowing him to hold it, but preventing him from unzipping it too quickly. He groaned again, itching to undress her faster. Her corset finally dropped to the floor, her breasts exposed, and Ron was trembling. 

Hermione licked her lips and looked down at him. "Stand up." She ordered.

Ron obliged quickly, almost losing his balance. She stepped in close, until he could feel her breath on his lips, but she didn't kiss him. Instead, she unbuttoned his pants, dropping to her knees in order to pull them down. Ron couldn't contain himself anymore. "Fuck!" He cursed, freeing his cock from his boxers.

Hermione glared up at him. "I didn't tell you to do that." 

Before he could answer, she was standing. He found himself leaning forward on the back of his chair, bound by some invisible force. Hermione was somewhere behind him, and he felt something on his backside. 

"Wha-what is that?" He asked shakily.

Hermione was smiling. She held forward a riding crop so that he could see. "Don't worry, if it hurts too much, just say so."

"If it hur-" He began to ask, but a sharp stinging interrupted his words. "Ouch!" He exclaimed.

Hermione immediately caressed over his ass where she had hit him. His heightened senses actually made him feel more aroused. 

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked him, though he had a feeling she had no intention of stopping.

Ron surprised himself by saying, "No."

WHAP!

she struck again, he winced, and then again, she palmed where she had hit him. His erection almost hurt, he was so hard. "Please, Hermione-"

WHAP!

"what is it you want, Ron?" She traced his skin with the crop again, and the anticipation was killing him.

Hermione walked in front of the chair now. He still couldn't move. She dropped the riding crop and undid the ties of her panties, allowing them to fall to the floor. She turned, giving him an ample view of her ass, before sitting in the chair facing him. She went to touch herself, looking at him, moaning, still not undoing the spell that bound him to his chair.

"Hermione, please!" Ron begged. "I need it, fuck!" He dropped his head. His cock felt like it was going to explode. Hermione's hand appeared, reaching around to grasp him. Just the feeling of her hand was enough to make him cum, and he struggled not to. 

She let her lips graze his shoulder. "Don't cum yet. I want you to fuck me, first." She snapped her fingers, and his restraint was undone. He spun around and grasped at her, pulling her mouth to his, touching her everywhere he could, her body soft.

hermione began to breathe harder, now. She had thought about this so many times, and now here they were, in the throes of unadulterated lust. "Ron!" She exclaimed as he lifted her. He crossed towards the fireplace with the clear intention of laying her down. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she kicked him behind the knees, driving him to the ground. He turned over to face her, and she brought herself down on to him. They both gasped as she took him in. For a brief moment they reveled in how the other looked, and then Hermione began to rock her hips. She swiveled into him, feeling him deep inside her, closing her eyes and leaning backwards. Ron grabbed her upper thigh, feeling her movements.

"Oh my God." Hermione fucked him, Her breasts bouncing each time she lifted and lowered herself. Ron's eyes took in the sight of her, bouncing on his cock, watching face as she lost herself in her ecstasy. "Oh fuck, Ron- Ron-" she yanked him up by his tie again and growled, "fuck me, make me cum!" He began to thrust his hips up into her, and he watched her crumple into her orgasm, crying out his name. 

Ron ran his hands up the length of her torso, over her breasts, slapping one just to watch it jiggle. She opened her eyes just wide enough to peer down at him. She leaned down and bit his lower lip, grinding her hips into him. He groaned, his cock pressing within her, feeling so close...until he was out.

Hermione turned and faced away from him. She lowered herself on to him again, this time pulling her feet under her into a crouch, using the leverage to fuck him harder. Her ass moving up and down was almost more than he could bear. "Oh God, Hermione, oh God-"

Hermione looked back at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow and crooked smile and commanded him. "Cum for me."

 


End file.
